memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Fxguidetv
fxguidetv was a series of documentaries which were produced by the website fxguide.com, a specialty platform for professionals in the field of digital visual effects (VFX) who work in the motion picture industry. Despite what their titles suggest, these documentaries were not broadcast over traditional television networks but were instead released through fxguide's own website and further disseminated through media platforms such as YouTube. To augment these video productions, fxguide also released audio "fxpodcasts" on their website. Star Trek-related features included: *Documentaries **fxguidetv Episode 058, "Star Trek Plus Now ILM!" was released on 9 May 2009 and featured interviews with Karl Urban and J.J. Abrams who discussed some of the visual effects used in . **fxguidetv Episode 161, "CBS Digital & Star Trek TNG" was released on 27 November 2012 and ran for eighteen minutes. This production prominently featured Director of Visual Effects Craig Weiss who detailed the technological aspects of the remastering process for the television series which began in 2012. It also explored the role that his employer, CBS Digital, played in its creation. **fxguidetv Episode 172, " at ILM" was released on 20 May 2013 and ran for 27 minutes with ILM VFX staffers Roger Guyett, Pat Tubach and Paul Kavanagh discussing their work on the film. *Production podcasts **fxpodcast Episode 236, "Adam Howard VFX Supervisor" was released on 25 November 2012 and featured an audio interview with Adam Howard, who discussed his work on Star Trek. **fxpodcast Episode 250, "ILM's comp pipeline" was released on 21 May 2013 and featured an audio interview with ILM's Jay Cooper, who discussed his work on Star Trek: Into Darkness. **fxpodcast Episode 310, "Proof’s Ron Frankel + Beyond Trek’s Previs" was released on 15 August 2016 and featured an audio interview with Proof Inc.'s CEO Ron Frankel, who discussed his company's pre-viz work on . *Additional podcasts, called "VFXShows", concerned VFX professionals discussing the VFX work done by their colleagues on FX heavy productions and included where Star Trek was concerned: **VFXShow 077: Star Trek and 3rd Anniversary Show!, released on 15 May 2009 **[http://www.fxguide.com/thevfxshow/the-vfx-show-169-star-trek-into-darkness/ VFXShow 169: Star Trek Into Darkness], released on 29 May 2013 **[http://www.fxguide.com/thevfxshow/vfxshow-209-star-trek-beyond/ VFXShow 209: Star Trek Beyond], released on 10 August 2016 **[http://www.fxguide.com/thevfxshow/vfxshow-226-star-trek-discovery/ VFXShow 225: Star Trek Discovery], released on 3 October 2017 *The fxguide.com website also posted text-format articles and interviews with VFX professionals who discussed the work of their contemporary colleagues. These articles included where Star Trek was concerned: **"Dan Curry Profile: Artist Doing Visual Effects", by Mike Seymour, posted on 21 March 2007 https://www.fxguide.com/featured/Dan_Curry_Profile_Artist_doing_Visual_Effects/ **"Star Trek: Digital Domain and Svengali FX", by Ian Failes, posted on 30 November 2009 https://www.fxguide.com/featured/star_trek_digital_domain_and_svengali_fx/ **"Ben Snow: the evolution of ILM’s lighting tools", by Mike Seymour, posted on 20 January 2011 https://www.fxguide.com/featured/ben-snow-the-evolution-of-ilm-lighting-tools/ **"Star Trek: Into Darkness: VFX makes it so" (companion piece for fxguidetv Episode 172), by Ian Failes, posted on 20 May 2013 https://www.fxguide.com/featured/star-trek-into-darkness-vfx-makes-it-so/ **"Star Trek Beyond: Inside the VFX of the Enterprise" (featuring the work of G. Creative Productions Inc.), by Mike Seymour, posted on 27 July 2016 https://www.fxguide.com/featured/star-trek-beyond-inside-the-vfx-of-the-enterprise/ External link * fxguide.com – official site Category:Documentaries